


Our First Place

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Distance, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Sam and Dean are hating the distance between them since Sam went to Stanford, but then Sam has an idea for them to be together.





	

FROM Sam: Do you ever regret it?

FROM Dean: Regret what?

FROM Sam: Letting me go.

~~~

Dean chucked the cellphone on the bed and sighed, hands folding behind his head. Did he regret letting his brother going alone to college? Hell yeah, but he didn’t fit in with that crowd. He’d always be an outsider. He was a hunter, a fighter, a killer. How could someone like that go to a hoity-toity college with his brother and lover? His phone buzzing again had his eyes closing. He didn’t want to know what Sam had to say. They had been fighting through text since they started talking to each other again a few weeks ago, months after Sam had left. He hated it. His phone started to buzz continuously and he knew he was getting a call. He picked up his phone and bit his lip as Sam’s name flashed. At the last second, he answered.

“Yeah?” 

“Dean,” Sam sighed, “I’m sorry. You know I just miss you.”

“I know.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“Are….are we okay? I know you didn’t just let me go. Hell, we fought pretty badly the days before I left so I know you didn’t just want me to leave. I just miss you and wish you were here instead of hunting with Dad.” This was the most Sam had said to Dean in a while. It was nice to hear his brother’s sweet voice not yelling at him. 

“Sammy, you know I want to be there with you but I just don’t see how. Hunting….it’s….well, it’s everything to me. Saving people and hunting the monsters that are out there… that’s my life,” Dean said and sat up, running a hand down his face.

“I know that, Dean, but couldn’t we work something out here? I don’t want to go years without seeing you because you feel like you can’t be with me because of not belonging. You belong with me just as I belong with you. You know that, right? You told me that years ago when this all started. Maybe next year we could get an apartment together and it could be a home base for you? We wouldn’t have to be brothers to the people there, we could be whatever we want,” Sam sounded a little desperate, like he was willing to throw anything out to get Dean to be with him. Dean liked it, even though he probably shouldn’t. But really, he liked the idea of them being together like that. Having their own place, being able to do as they pleased.

“That actually sounds pretty good, but how could we afford that? You can’t work all that much because of school and I would be working sporadically, Sam. I just don’t see how it’s possible,” Dean replied, but hope was blossoming in his chest. Maybe he and Sam could work this out.

“Really?” Dean could hear the grin through the phone. “I’d totally work weekends and I was thinking about becoming a tutor during the week and maybe we could get you a part time job as a car mechanic somewhere, where you work for a few weeks and have a few weeks off or only work a couple days a week so you have the other days to hunt? We can do this, Dean. I just know it. Please… give us a chance,” Sam pleaded. Dean thought it over for a minute before smiling.

“Okay, Sammy. Let’s do it.”

~~~

It was winter break and Sam wasn’t sure what he was going to do. His friend Brady offered for him to come with him to his house, but Sam felt awkward. Not that Brady wasn’t a good friend or anything, it was just…he wanted Dean but Dean was working a case. Something about children being killed and Sam knew that was important. More important than him. Lives needed to be saved. 

“You look pretty grumpy for someone who is about to spend a month with the best brother in the world,” a familiar voice said, clearly amused. Sam whirled around from where he was standing outside. He had been picking up Dean’s gross habit of smoking when he was stressed. He wasn’t a real smoker, having kept the same pack for about a month now, but still. He flicked the bud onto the ground, stomping on it before marching to his brother who was watching with a smile, arms held out, waiting for Sam to walk into them. Sam didn’t hesitate to do so, walking straight into Dean, arms clasping him tight.

“Dean,” he whispered and buried his face in his brother’s neck. He had missed his brother so fucking much. Granted, they had been on much better terms lately, actually talking to each and throwing in some phone sex when they could, but this…this was so much better than all of that. 

“I know,” Dean replied, voice a little gruff. 

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked as he pulled back, but kept his arms around Dean’s shoulders, needing the contact.

“Well, you were bitchin’ about how you didn’t know what to do for break so I told Dad we were going to have some bro time and here I am!” Dean grinned at him. “Granted…we are gonna having to move around and maybe hunt, but I thought this was better than waiting till the summer to see you.” And actually, Sam was okay with this. He had missed hunting a little bit, missed the physical exertion and the research. Maybe this would be good for him. 

“Okay, I just need to pack my stuff up. How are we getting around? What car did you steal?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows, ready to lecture his brother as he turned and led the way to his room. 

“None. Dad gave me the Impala,” Dean said excitedly. He had always loved that freaking car. 

“That’s awesome, man! But what is Dad driving?” Sam asked, knowing his dad would need a vehicle. 

“He got some truck, said Baby was mine,” Dean replied and then grabbed Sam’s arm, his green eyes serious. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“I just need to kiss you,” Dean said and pulled Sam down into a kiss which he happily returned. Yeah, he had missed his brother a lot. He couldn’t wait for them to move in together.

~~~

“This place is…uh, great,” Dean said as he walked around the small apartment that was officially theirs. It had one bedroom which had a bathroom attached to it with a living room/kitchen/dining room combo. It was small, but it was theirs, he supposed. Someplace that they could be whoever they wanted, not have to pretend to be just brothers or just lovers like they sometimes did in public. He still hadn’t found a job but over the months he had been playing a lot of poker, making bets he probably shouldn’t have, even did some fighting for money. His ribs still hurt from the last fight a few weeks ago, but he had money and if that’s what he needed to do, he’d do it. He didn’t care. He needed to help provide for Sam. Sam had gotten a job at a local coffee shop for the summer and the weekends during the school year, and he had started the spring semester tutoring people for money so they had money, it was just going to be a little tight for a while. Which they were used to.

“Yeah, it’s shit, but I mean, it’s our first place together,” Sam said, a sweet smile on his face, dimples flashing. 

“Our own place… this is pretty cool, Sammy,” Dean said and plopped down onto the old couch Sam had bought and got in the apartment with the help of friends. Sam came over and sat right next to Dean, their arms and legs touching. 

“I…I love you, Dean,” Sam almost whispered, glancing at his brother. They almost never said it to each other, never really needed to, but sometimes it needed to be said. Dean swallowed and nodded, sliding an arm around Sam’s shoulders.

“I know. I love you, too, bitch. Now let’s pretend we have a TV and stare at the wall,” Dean said with a chuckle and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Jerk. We’ll get one tomorrow.”


End file.
